Eredia Wiki
Welcome to the Official Eredia Wiki My name is Leon, I'm a fantasy writer working on a free, open writing project I've named Project Eredia. What is the Project Eredia In a nutshell: As an example, it should work exactly like public domain pieces or a few specific franchises' extended universes, such as Star Wars or the Marvel Comics. However, instead of it operating in an inside-out fashion, it should operate "outside-in". That means instead of a single company that outsources content creators to populate their universes, Project Eredia's content creators are free to do what they do best and profit from it, so long as they're using the canon appropriately. This wiki is open for contributions from anyone, and I expect to have a rather well-developed discussion system that should allow for ideas to be debated and ultimately accepted or rejected into the main canon. Although Project Eredia is primarily aimed at writers, the universe is open to any sort of intellectual or creative individuals, such as illustrators and visual artists, storytellers, musicians, even linguists, biologists or geographers. Whoever feels they can make this world more believable and engaging is more than welcome to chip in and share their passion. To that end, we will use two tools. This wiki and Discord. This wiki is our repository of knowledge, the main source of information organised in an easily browsable fashion. The Discord Server is a place for discussion and the birth of new ideas. It is open to anyone, accessible through the link: https://discord.gg/hQNrXDe The Spine This is what I'm calling whatever is canon. As the primary author for Eredia, instead of holding control over the IP and, as an extension of it, the royalty revenue, I chose to solely hold control over the canon. That means that even though authors are free to create whatever stories they can concoct, they all must be accepted canon or at least within the margins of what's plausible in the universe. In the future, I hope to establish detailed guidelines in order to make iteration as easy and fluid as possible, but in broad strokes, Eredia is a low-fantasy world with diverse, although grounded races. The societies in Eredia are unique, but they also draw inspiration from specific societies in Earth's history. Magic exists, but is never flashy as fireballs or turning people into frogs. Instead, they're more aligned to curses, enchantments and the occult. Dragons also play a large role in Eredia, but they are different from other pop culture franchises in which they're merely animals in their own right. Of course, they have their own biology which is specifically made to enable signature visuals (such as firebreathing), but all in all, they are made as realistic as possible. Conformity with the Spine is paramount. Not only will it allow for a concise experience, but it will also add to the worldbuilding aspect instead of detracting from it. This Wiki's intent is to serve as the primary repository of information regarding what is canon. States Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse